Painkillers For Ryou
by Hikikomori
Summary: Ryou coughes, Bakura gets worried and makes a test, to see what's up. [Bit bloody, Character Death. Mild Yaoi. Sickness and scalpells.]


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I don't own the items beeing used in this fic or the lovely charcters for that matter to. A pity really.

You Are To Be Warned: Character Death. Cutters should also stay away from this fic.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bakura, where's the painkillers?"

A tired boy with long, thick white hair came walking towards someone who looked like his own image in the mirror, rubbing his sleepy eyes in the proccess.

The image was a spirit, although resently he had been granted his own body to make things easier for both of them if someone were to be in an accident. He was now half mortal, and even though he didn't like to be able to get hurt so easily, he had to admit that having flesh that belonged entirely to yourself, made him all weak with soft happiness and relief.

"Ah, just wait, I think I have them in my mini bar…" He stood up from his chair and went to open the tiny fridge, it, standing oddly enough under his bed.

The other boy that had asked for the painkillers, Ryou, just shrugged and waited like a good boy.

"Yes, as I thought, here they were!" Bakura fetched the little white pills wraped in silver and poped one out of the package and gave it to his dear friend.

The said friend swallowed one down quick, without using the aid of water.

"Are you okay?"

"N-No… Couldn't you hear me from down here?" And by that, Ryou went through a one minute long coughing fit. He coughed so hard he had it difficult to breath and his eyes were watering.

Bakura went pale as he suddenly looked through the entire room for more medicine and found after a while of frantic searching, just what he was looking for.

"Ryou, try to sit still, this will hurt, but just for a couple of seconds… Can I trust you will do as I tell you to?" He smiled a warm, genuine smile, combing fingers through the sick boys hair.

"Yes, you can trust me." Ryou closed his eyes as a needle - as thick as half a finger and exaclty the length of it - was pushed slightly under his skin to puncture a vein, sucking up the blood like a starving animal.

"Why are you…?"

"Be calm. I'm just going to see what it is you've got." The former spirit said, turning around to an odd contraption, and putting the blood in it. He then taped some keys, writing only numbers.

"What _is_that thing?" Ryou looked baffled, his body deciding to through itself into another fit of coughing.

"It's a thing that will tell me what virus you've got infected with. I'm damn worried about that cough of yours, it doesn't sound right at all. Ah, here we go, it's finished!" He unfolded the blood vessel from the 'things' tight grip and got some sticky pink substance on his fingers, curling his nose at the foul stence of it.

"This looks like… A fejk, unharmful replica of…" He studied the pink in a microscope, face going totally blank as he discovered what the substance was.

"R-Ryou…"

"Yes?" The boy coughed hard, eyes watering again.

"You've got…" Bakuras tongue didn't obey as he blurted out the word.

"Come again?"

"You've got… L-Lungcancer. Lungcancer, Ryou."

"I… what? A-Are you sure?" The young boy gasped, stumbling with his deceased body to find a soft place to sit on. He found a small bed in the room, pushed up close by the wall in a small corner.

Bakura nodded, throwing the pink substance in the garbage, his features, shocked and angry.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you smoke together with me. It got so long you did it every night, like I did, but you smoked more of those damn poison sticks."

Ryou just sat there, silent, staring at nothing in paticular.

"Ryou, you hear me? We both should stop smoking, it's…" His sentence was cut of as the younger of the two feel to the floor, shaking wildly, crying as if there was no tomorrow. And there really wasn't.

"Ryou, it's going to be alright… We'll find a way to make you better, yeah?" Bakura tried, settling himself to sit on his knees, hands stroking away the tears carefully.

"No, it's not going to be okey… I'll die, I'll die, I'll never see you again, I'll never see a-anyone else again. Ever. I'll die… This will be the end for me… For us." Ryou mumbled several quick, almost incoherent words, shaking so hard his eyelids trembling a little.

"…No. You're going to get well, I'll see to that… And you're not going to die – I won't let you." Bakura said, lifting the boy up and placing him down on the bed.

"Sleep now. We'll go to a doctor tomorrow. Okey?"

Ryou nodded weakly, still shaking and coughing hard.

Bakura sighed, heart beating fast as he realised his love wouldn't be around for so long if he didn't move that ass of his to find the sick one a decent doctor.

All the words he had just resently spoken to Ryou didn't reach the said boys ears.

When Bakura had leaved the room, Ryou was quick. Determined to kill this suffering of his as fast as he could.

And he would put an end to all this by doing something really drastic.

He had it there, for no particular reason then to sometimes feel the kick the pain and the adrenaline gave him, but now it really had a purpose, he could really use it.

So, he pulled out the scalpell from under the matress, took the sharp silvery item out of its pocketmirror and rested it against one of his pale, a tad bit scarred wrist.

Those old scars were just weak atempts, but still, they only served the purpose of giving him that kick. They weren't so deep, that was his weakness. Not beeing man enough to cut deeper.

But tonight he would. Rather then to die slowly by the blood dripping from his wrists, then to cough the blood out from his lungs.

He sliced. Pressed almost as hard as he could, but the fear of hitting a main vein still there. The cut looked like a little, tiny, blood filled grave, not even slightly enough to make his hand numb.

He pressed and sliced again, the cut opening further.

He smiled. He would be able to do this! He could do it, he knew he could.

Just have to slice faster, not thinking of the pressure he forced his hand to create so much, the only thing he had to do was slice at the exact same place he did before, then the cut would open up even more, exposing red to him.

So that was what he did. On both of his wrists.

His world getting dizzy, his body falling down onto the soft pillows, the pain so great he can't feel his arms. The beautiful dark, red coulor, iluminating everything into a black world with nothing in it but… Death.

"Ryou! Great news!! You haven't got cancer, it's only a normal, but tough cold and…!" Bakura suddenly opened the door.

Only to see with great grief in his eyes, that his Ryou were laying lifeless on the bed, eyes half lidded, a weak, but sad smile on his lips, fresh wet tears making his face shine and blood, dried up around the cuts going deep into his life supporting veins in his wrists.

What a strange thing really! Bakura was going to celebrate this good news about Ryous temporary cold with making love to him, but he couldn't do that now could he? He would never… never be able to hear those beautiful moans of his beautiful angel.

Never.

He didn't like that word at all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wrote this resently... I'm having THE worst cold, stupid me thinking that, Oh the coughing must be lungcancer because I smoke to much..! No.. it's because I smoke to much that these coughing fits happen... and my immune system is down, because of that damn cigarette smoke and... yeah... I cough until I can't breath, that's about it.  
So I wrote this fic, not really wanting to take my life, but finding it frightening to have the possebility of this 'ordinary cold' beeing something more.

Awell, tell me what you think, please review everyone! -hides in shameful corner, feeling guilty that she has killed Ryou-


End file.
